Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 03
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 3 is the 3rd chapter of the manga adaptation of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Synopsis As Marika and Kanata enter the bridge, three military ships touch down behind the Bentenmaru. The transponder signals identify the ships as belonging to the Mira Stellar Forces. Since Kanata came from the Mira star system, Marika quickly surmises that he is their target. The ships then send a message to the Bentenmaru, telling them to surrender and release their hostage. Marika has Coorie put her in contact with the lead ship. A man identifies himself as the captain of the Hughroque, Gilbert Necker, and orders the Bentenmaru to surrender and disarm, claiming their actions are criminal. Marika introduces herself and confirms that their 'hostage' is safe, adding that this is part of their work. When the captain questions this, Marika questions him on how he doesn't know of space pirates as a naval captain. She then declares that their work is akin to military missions and they bear a Letter of Marque authorizing it. Coorie then confirms that Gilbert Necker is currently on leave and enjoying his holiday. Marika then tells the captain they don't know who he is and thus will not listen, bidding him farewell. The Bentenmaru then performs an FTL jump, but the captain smirks. As the ship travels through subspace, the crew mention to one another about the recent FTL incidents while Kanata looks outside. The Bentenmaru is then shaken as an abnormal disturbance arises in the subspace stream. On hearing from Luca that they'll be in danger if they continue, Marika asks if there is another route they can use. When Luca confirms there is another route they can dive to, Marika orders the Bentenmaru crew to prepare to dive. As the crew make preparations and the ship is readied, Kanata starts to look ill. The Bentenmaru dives out of the subspace route and through the turbulent layer, receiving minor damage in the process but making it to the alternative route. With the danger past, Marika turns her attention to Kanata, asking if he is OK. Misa then says that it's 9pm so work-time for minors is over and Marika says that her last task for today is getting Kanata to bed. Kanata angrily begins to berate Marika for seeing him as a kid but faints from exhaustion, collapsing into Marika's arms. After Marika has left, the crew discuss the earlier incident. Hyakume displays an image taken during the subspace disturbance and when it is enlarged, Kane notices star-like shadows in the distance. Meanwhile on the Hughroque, the captain, in disbelief about the pirate ship's sudden change of subspace, orders his men to retrieve the Flawens. Near him, a woman look as the screen and remarks on how the frontier pirates aren't bad, though they still have a hand to play. Major Events *Three military ships approach the Bentenmaru and demand they release their 'hostage' (Kanata). Marika and Coorie quickly expose the lead ship's captain as an imposter. *After performing an FTL jump to escape, the Bentenmaru encounters subspace turbulence and is forced to dive to another route. Characters *Marika Kato *Kanata Mugen *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca New Characters *Scarlett Cypher *Gilbert Necker's imposter Ships *Bentenmaru New Ships *Hughroque *2 unnamed HH-class ships Locations *Space *Subspace New Locations *Subspace, Turbulent Layer *Subspace Route 971 *Subspace Route 842 Adaptation *In this chapter when she appears on the bridge of the Hughroque, Scarlett Cypher is wearing her coat, which she didn't wear at this point in the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. *The after-incident discussion on the Bentenmaru took place after Scarlett's first scene on the Hughroque in the film . References Category:Manga Chapters